stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chastity Marcil
| died = | hair = Copper | eyes = Green | height = | weight = | affiliation = | occupation = | title = Ship's Cook | stationed = | rank = | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Nina Marcil | father = Jedzen Havaris (deceased) | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} Chastity "Chase" Marcil was a Bajoran-human hybrid. During the 2380s, she served aboard the freighter . ( ) History Chastity was the result of a very drunken one-night stand between research assistant Nina Marcil and visiting Bajoran Havaris, Jedzen. Once Nina discovered she was pregnant, she tried to track down Jedzen to tell him but discovered Cardassians had killed him almost immediately after his return to Bajor. Faced with the prospect of being a single parent, Nina decided to stay put on the Caprica, a small research station, because at least then she would be given decent help with childcare. After a rather uneventful sixteen years Chastity was fed up with being her mothers assistant, 'all in the name of education'. She upped sticks and decided to explore for a while, hitching a ride on a passenger ship that had docked with the research station. Here she met her first love, an 18-year-old Terran called Scott DeLine. After a few months they moved in together on a cargo ship, the Golden Arrow, captained by an elderly Cardassian. Scott and Chastity ended up doing most of the duties on the ship due to the captain's wavering health. Two years after their arrival Morta passed away in his sleep, leaving them the ship. This was where things started to get a little strained between the two. Chastity realised that, while she thought Scott was great, she didn't really love him anymore. He eventually sold her to Orion slavers, stole the Golden Arrow and flew off into the sunset. Chastity was suddenly plunged into a nightmare world where she was transported to a slave market and sold to the highest bidder. The man who bought her was a well to do Cardassian with an attitude problem towards Bajorans. He was nothing like Morta had been; he barely spoke to Chastity unless it was to give her an order. Three years and many escape attempts later; Chastity was joined by another slave, Torina Archeld. It took a while but the two girls fell in love, pushed together by circumstance and loneliness. The affair only lasted a couple of months however, one day they were caught together, Torina was killed as an example to the other slaves, Chastity was publicly beaten before being sold off for a pittance. While being transported to her new owner Chastity and the other slaves rioted, killed the guards and stole the ship, flying it to the nearest space port and splitting from there. Chastity jumped on the first ship that were looking for crew and ended up helping to haul cargo on the SS Gilmore, a job she ended up liking in a bizarre way. She was quiet and hard working, preferring to spend her time around crates of cargo than other crew members, other people, especially males, made her skittish. It took many months to bring her out of her shell and into some sense of normalcy. When the Gilmore got destroyed Chastity drifted from ship to ship, taking any job that was going and just trying to find her place in the universe. It was when she finally crossed paths with the Golden Arrow again she finally managed to wreak her vengeance on Scott DeLine. Because she was now a far cry from the girl he had met four years beforehand he didn't recognise her at all. Chastity seduced him, tied him to the bed and handed him over to the capable hands of her new friend, mercenary Jeremy Waters, the Golden Arrow's very disgruntled XO. Once they'd finished destroying Scott they embarked on a torrid affair, riding with various ships and stealing, looting and smuggling as much as possible. All went well until a Ferengi trader caught them stealing his stock of illegal Romulan Ale and fatally shot Jeremy. Chastity managed to escape, with a couple of bottles of ale of course, and ended up on Bajor, knowing nothing about it. After a couple of months working there in a museum Chastity grew bored as hell and started looking for a way to go back up into space. The Walkabout was a blessing in the disguise of a cardassian ship, very much like the Arrow. Even if the crew noticed her quirks they still seemed to accept her readily. She soon faced her first challenge when the crew all got kidnapped by sentient robots while they were on a routine supply drop to a planet. After escaping, Chase found herself suddenly caught up in a relationship with the ships suave, womanizing head of security Li, Jax. The relationship was fiery and up and down, but at the heart of it there was a genuine affection and fondness for each other that Chase hadn't felt since being with Jer. Unfortunately, the night that Jax took her out on Starbase 60, they bumped into an old friend of his. A slaver named Takev, one of the slavers that had taken Chase from Scott all those years before. Accordingly, she freaked out. Her runaway was halted by Dot and Manti, both of them persuading to stay on the ship and not let Jax ruin her life. The atmosphere was strained however, she couldn't bear to even look at Jax because of the memories and her relationships with the rest of the crew suffered. One day she went out to buy groceries and never came back. She'd been captured by Takev and was held his prisoner for two weeks. He tortured her, questioned her, trying to find out everything he could about the Walkabout and, namely, Jax. She was taken back to Starbase 60 and handed over to her new owners, a woman named Saria Harkano and an Andorian called Kai, who were working for the Syndicate. It turned out that they were after Jax and were going to stop at nothing. Chase was a massive bargaining chip for them, someone they were trying to use to manipulate the Walkabout crew into giving up Jax. Chase tried desperately to work against Saria, but the constant pressure on her started to break her down. Eventually she escaped, running back to the Walkabout and her friends. Except things had changed. Chase found that instead of frantically searching for her after her disappearance, they'd instead believed that she'd gone to work against Jax. But they eventually let her back on board. Now, after a lot of soul searching, apologising and an appointment with the best psychiatrist in the 'verse, Chase has started to find peace. And friendship with the crew, although, some friendships are still fractured and in desperate need of healing. Personality Chase has moments of deep depression and moments of extreme happiness and very few 'in-between' emotions. Her past has left her with more than a few mental scars, ADD, Bi - Polar and PTSD being the chief amongst them. The doctors on Cascia were the first ones that she'd seen properly. They gave her proper meds and proper treatment which should, in time, help even out her moods. Currently she is still trying to figure out who she really is. So much time was spent hiding the real her that she's started to forget who the real 'Chase' is. Her greatest goal is to be normal, just like Dot or Sadie or Regan. Getting her cooking certificate while on Cascia has helped her stride towards this goal and has given her a confidence that she'd forgotten she has. Physical Description Chastity used to be covered in scars from her time as a slave, scars that she hid under layers of clothing and make up in an attempt to hide that part of herself. Since being re-taken by the Syndicate, Chase had a change of heart. She'd spent so long hiding part of herself away out of fear of discovery, she'd stopped herself doing things that she'd wanted to do. So on Cascia she had the scars completely removed. As a result, she is now free to wear the skimpy, skin bearing clothes she'd always longed for. :Salvaged from the now-defunct ''Walkabout wikisite and reprinted here for the purposes of historical preservation.'' Category:Bajorans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Walkabout (PBEM)